Ticci-Toby Fanfic
by ACreepyFangirl
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction. I spent all day typing it up while i waited for that 12 hour time limit for newbies to be over. Anyways this fan fiction is about Ticci-Toby and some adventures he goes on! I apologize for any spelling errors i may not have noticed. i don't mind suggestions so feel free to leave them in your review!


"TOBY, COME HERE NOW!" Masky's familiar voice echoed through the house. Toby ignored Masky's call and continued watching Adventure Time on the TV in their living room, the show wasn't his favorite but it was all that was on. Toby heard the stomping of footsteps from the bathroom aproaching the room, "TOBY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Toby looked at him quizically then it hit him-"Oh fuck now I remember, I flushed some weird thing down the toilet and it blew up. whoopse." was all Toby got out before retuning back to the TV. Masky stood in front of it shooting a fired up glare at Toby. "Dude move the fuck out of the way, Jake is singing about bacon pancakes. Too bad they aren't waffles..." Toby said as he leaned to the side trying to put the TV screen into view.

Masky became enraged at Toby's behavior. He began to go on about how much it would cost to repair the toilet and all of that stuff as hoodie watched from the sofa. Slenderman came in asking about what ever the hell happened to the toilet. Masky and hoodie immediately pointed to Toby. Even though Slenderman had no facial expressions Toby could see the rage on the blank space where Slenderman's face should be, "Toby clean up the mess you left in the bathroom!" The tall figure said pointing at Toby to emphasize the fact that he was in trouble. "and you can't come until you clean up the mess!" Toby sighed really disapointed, today they were going to go on a man hunt. Zalgo was spotted nearby so they were planning on at least leading him away.

Toby went to the bathroom to clean up the mess he left. Originally he was going to blame it on Hoodie but he totally forgot in the heat of the moment. He heard the sound of the door closing, they had already left to go find Zalgo. Toby moved his attention back to the bathroom then realized how terrible it smelled, oh why did he have to flush that thing down the toilet! He got the cleaning tools and prepared to mop, disinfect, then dry they fluids on the floor. He got the cheap mop then began mopping up the large puddles.

It took him about two hours to completely clean the bathroom and get rid of the porcelain ruins. Toby went into the living room then layed on the couch letting out an exasperated sigh. He was extremely fatigued and decided to take a nap. Toby closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time.

He woke up quite a few hours later, Toby looked at the time, 2:13 am. "How long was i asleep?" He mumbled to himself stretching. "Slendermen, Masky, and Hoodie should be back by now, where are they?..." He got up to make some waffles, he had an unhealthy obsession for them. They are better and had a much more lligent design than pancakes. They had pockets to hold the syrup and were much more easier to hold than pancakes if you didn't have a fork and knife. Last year the guys all got Toby a waffle iron for Christmas which was awesome. Now he could make his own waffles.

Toby sat down on the sofa ignoring the rule Masky made to not eat messy foods on it. Masky made the rule for Toby essentially, he was a messy eater and would get syrup everywhere. He removed his mouth guard from his face and choked down the waffles.

Several days passed and they had not returned. Toby became severely worried and pondered on whether or not to go look for them. 'Should I give them more time to return? What if they don't come back? If i look for them what if i never find them? Did they abandon me because i was a nuisance?' all of those questions swirled in Toby's head. He eventually decided to go search for them. It was around 11:00 pm so he grabbed a flashlight and his two hatchets then left a note just in case they came back while he was gone. He left the building and examined the familiar surroundings. There was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

Toby entered the dark wooded area and wished he had looked a bit more earlier than he had so he could at least follow any footprints that might have washed away in the rain last night. He remembered them telling him that they were going north the previous day before the depart, at least that was some kind of a clue to follow. Toby rummaged through his pocket until he pulled out a very old compass from his pocket hoping it still worked. He turned every which way until the arrow on it pointed to the 'N.' He put away the compass and flashed his light in the direction the compass pointed. He paused, began to tic slightly, then moved onward. He didn't know why he felt slight fear, he went through these woods all the time. Is it because he was alone this time?

Toby had walked another two miles before realizing he was terribly lost. The only sound was of some rushing water nearby, he walked over to the sound and found a river. He hadn't found a trace of Slenderman and the other proxys. Toby leaned against a tree nearby then slid down into a sitting position then banged the back of his head against the tree in frustration. He shot up hearing the sound of something snapping, a twig perhaps? He flashed his light in all directions with one of his hatchets in position to slash at whatever may be aproaching. He got shoved from behind and he fell to the ground, smashing the flashlight with the weight of his body. The unknown force pulled him up off the ground by his hair. Toby turned to slash at it but it some how made its way behind him then presumable "scratched" a large gash into Toby's back. He didn't feel pain due to his CIPA but the dizziness was overwhelming.

Toby was pushedto the ground then a few seconds later felt a rush of coldness around him. Suddenly he couldn't breath and something... water! made its way to his lungs. He couldn't escape the rushing currents of the river. Was this how he was going to die? Was his life going to end here? A while back Ben described to him the feeling of drowning. The helpless state you become in and the sad fact that no one will ever know what happened to you. Toby didn't want it to end like this, but what could he do? His mind ws beginning to become blank and he felt the world around him disapear. Suddenly the world around him went black.

(I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfiction! And no, Toby isn't dead. You may be wondering: "Omg! what happened to Toby!?" you will find out in my next page! reader: What happened to Slenderman and the other two proxys? me: I DONT KNOW WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! reader: because you're the author -_-" me: oh yeah... Anyways this fanfiction might become a romance later on. Hoped you enjoyed and if you did I'll try to get the next page out as soon as possible!) 


End file.
